The present invention relates to an AC drive apparatus, a vehicle control apparatus, a power conversion method, and a vehicle control method.
With the advance of power electronics, a vehicle drive system, for example, has increasingly employed an AC motor instead of a DC motor. In such a system which employs an AC motor, electric energy is supplied to the motor for use as motive energy upon startup of the system, and a so-called rheostatic brake is employed for forcing the motor to operate as a generator upon braking such that electric energy generated thereby is consumed by a resistor to produce a braking force. Such a system is shown, For example, in JP-A-6-46505.